


First Thing in the Morning

by SansyFresh



Series: Fears and Fluff [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Blue, Fell in a pink apron, Scared Fell, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue wakes up with a migraine and tries to go about his day like he normally would. Unfortunately, his and his brother's edgy counterparts have decided to be as loud as they possibly can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Thing in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So, the whole biggest fears thing will be in between the fluffier sections...not sure that this qualifies as fluff, but I found it funny :)

Blue awoke, painfully, to the worst migraine he had ever had in his life. His entire skull ached and pounded in a steady, hard to ignore beat. Why he had ever let Red talk him into drinking alcohol the night before was beyond him. Apparently he had zero tolerance for the stuff, because he had only taken a few sips of the disgusting brown liquid. Moaning, Blue sat up, rubbing his skull tiredly. It didn’t help in the slightest, which really didn't do anything to improve his mood.

Grumbling quietly to himself, Blue slid out of bed and tried his hardest not to wake his brother up, who was sleeping on a mattress on the floor. Even after the universes had collided in whatever strange, synonymous way they had, Blue still got up way before anyone else. Well, except for Rus. He sometimes got up earlier than Blue for his morning runs, but they normally awoke around the same time.

Rubbing his face absently, Blue made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, deftly tying his apron around his back before getting out the usual items for breakfast. Rus soon joined him, but seemed to sense Blue needed quiet, because he only murmured a hello before smiling his good morning. Blue smiled in return, then got back to work, trying to perfect all the dishes he had to make. Sure he could just make one thing and make enough for everyone. But he wanted everyone to be happy, so he usually just made what everyone like the best. For himself, it was breakfast tacos, with sausage and egg in place of ground beef and salsa. For his Papy it was pancakes, with whipped cream and a LOT of honey. For Papyrus it was breakfast spaghetti, which usually also stretched out for his lunch as well. For Red it was sausages, scrambled eggs, and biscuits. For Fell it was waffles with bacon, and a lot of maple syrup. And for this universe’s Sans, it was hot cats with a large mug of coffee.

Normally Blue would have tried to reason that hot cats and spaghetti were not breakfast foods, but if it made them happy he didn’t feel like trying.

“That smells really good, bro.” Blue jumped just a tiny bit, his migraine punishing him for it. He winced, then smiled to his brother, nodding. Stretch frowned, but went to go sit at the table. Rus joined him, finishing up what needed to be done by setting the table. They both stayed silent, as if sensing Blue’s discomfort. Sans was quiet as well as he sat down, Blue shooting them back grateful looks. They all smiled to him, seemingly aware that he was in pain. That pain, however, increased tenfold when all hell broke loose upstairs.

“SANS, YOU LAZY SHIT! I TOLD YOU TO SET THE DAMN ALARM!”

“I did, Boss! It must be broken or somethin’.”

Blue cringed but continued cooking as the two skeletons upstairs continued yelling and screaming at each other, the volume getting to be almost intolerable as they made their way downstairs to join the others. Blue grit his teeth as he placed everyone’s plates on the table, cradling his head once he sat down. The Fell brothers had not even come into the kitchen yet, simply standing in the living room screaming their lungs out about something inane. Something snapped inside of Blue, and he stood up, unaware of the angry blue aura he was giving off. He strode into the living room, clenched his fists, and closed his eyes before speaking.

“Fell and Red. Please get in the kitchen and stop fighting, it is time for breakfast.” He was aware they hadn’t heard him over their own squabbling, so he crossed his arms, glaring at them before unsheathing his fangs in a growl.

“ **Fell. And. Red.** Get your **ASSES** in the **KITCHEN** , and keep your mouths **SHUT** unless you are **EATING**. _**Am I understood?**_ ” That they heard, finally feeling the cold aura coming off the little skeleton. Red paled and hurried to his seat, shoving food in his mouth quickly. He had only seen Blue that mad a couple of times, and he thanked Asgore Blue hadn’t done anything to punish HIM yet. The others almost never got him mad, but when they did, it was like the tiny Sans became a different monster. Fell, however, had never been around for one of Blue’s rages, and so was not affected. 

“Fell. I will ask you one more time to get in the kitchen.” Blue’s eyelights were gone, only adding to his headache. Still Fell smirked at him. 

“WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO A PIPSQUEAK LIKE YOU? IT’S NOT AS THOUGH YOU’LL ACTUALLY DO ANYTHING.” Fell didn’t notice the looks of horror coming from the kitchen. Red was smirking, enjoying the fact that his Boss would soon get his. Stretch was trying to motion for Fell to sit down and shut up, as was Sans and Rus. Fell either didn’t see their desperate hand motions or was choosing to ignore them in favor of proving his point to the smallest Sans.

Blue stared up at Fell, his sockets narrowing. He put his hands down at his sides, his face relaxing as he rose one clenched fist, holding it out towards Fell. Opening his eyes, a large Gaster Blaster shimmered into existence, Blue’s eye shining a light blue, while the other was empty. He opened his mouth, baring his fangs.

“ _ **GET YOUR ASS IN THE DAMN KITCHEN OR I WILL GIVE YOU A BAD TIME, FELL.**_ ” Now Fell looked a little shocked, as he had never seen the smaller get this angry. He saw the frantic hand gestures from the other room and quickly made a tactical decision, walking quickly to the kitchen and sitting in his place, nearly scarfing down his food. Blue lowered his hand, blinking and letting his magic die away as he groaned and rubbed his skull. Walking calmly into the kitchen, he sat in is chair.

“Papy, do we still have the pain medicine?” Stretch nodded slowly, not entirely surprised at his brother’s outburst. It had happened before. “Thanks Papy.” Blue stood after finishing his own food and grabbed the bottle of painkillers, dropping three of the capsules in his palm before downing them with water. Soon all the others were done, and, as usual, all of them stood to leave, thinking Blue would want some quiet time to himself. Wrong.

“Fell, bring me the dishes.” Fell paused mid-step, turning to look at Blue, who had his back turned to him as he washed the pans from breakfast. All the others had left the house quickly, knowing it was better to get to their jobs than to try to laze around at home. Leaving Fell alone with Blue.

“I NEED TO GO TO WORK, BLUE. YOU KNOW THAT.” Fell stayed in his position. Something about Blue’s demeanor demanded submission, but Fell was not one to submit often.

“And I also know that you need to be taught a lesson for being an insufferable ass first thing in the morning and not doing what you’re told. Bring me the dishes.” Fell’s jaws opened wide, about to snap at the small Blueberry who would dare insult him, and instantly shut his mouth when Blue turned to him, both eye sockets blacker than the night itself.

 

~.~

 

The other skeletons came home almost an hour after their shifts ended, a bit apprehensive to see if Fell and Blue had fought or not. Instead of a burning house in shambles, everything seemed to sparkle and shine. Every surface in the house was cleaner than it had been in weeks, and Blue was sitting on the couch, calmly watching TV. Fell, looking more than a little tired, stuck his head out of the kitchen, a pink apron around his front. He studiously ignored the skeletons standing at the front door, staring at him in shock.

“Supper is almost ready, Blue.” He said, uncharacteristically quiet. Blue smiled, looking up finally to see that the others had come home.

“Good. Can you go ahead and serve up the plates?” Red felt his mouth fall open as his brother disappeared back into the kitchen with no more than a nod. Stretch chuckled and shut his mouth gently before going and plopping down beside his brother.


End file.
